Dallas
Profile Dallas is a mysterious figure from a foreign land. Optimistic, friendly, and open to discussion, Dallas hopes for a bettered future, but is touchy on the subject of their past, daring only divulge this information to their most trusted companions. Dallas is well-practiced in the art of the blade and has studied the use of magic for years and has used the staff as a secondary tool on the battlefield. Dallas is capable of using two blades at once, further demonstrating their mastery over swordplay. Dallas arrives in the middle of a battle between the authorities of the nation and Percy's group of resistance warriors. Recognizing that Percy's group was outnumbered, Dallas joins them and assist them in fighting off the group of enemies. Percy thanks Dallas and asks them where they came from, but Dallas neglects to divulge this information. Dallas is about to leave when Percy asks them to join his resistance group. Dallas decides that fighting in a group would be more effective than fighting on his own, and so accepts the offer. Dallas begins to befriend the members of the resistance and travels with them, helping them resist the evil influence. Later on, as Dallas' trust grows with the group and as situations begin to demand it, they reveal their past to them. Personality In Game Base Stats Supports '''Other Supports''' Overall Base Class Dallas' base class is as a Dualist; they can use Swords and Staves and are able to wield Dual Weapons. Reclassing Upon Class Change Dallas can promote to either a Champion or Blade Mage. Champion grants them use of Axes in addition to Swords and Staves whereas Blade Mage grants them access to Tomes in addition to Swords and Staves. Quotes Event Tile *"I work on a different hand for my sword each day. Today, I worked on my right." (weapon exp) *"I must always hone my skills, no matter how much time it takes." (exp) *"This could be of some use to us. I'll be sure to hold onto it." (item) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"I know that dreams can take you places. What dreams do you have?" (dreams) *"Despite the odds we face, you always seem happy. May I ask why?" (happy) *"I'd like to know you better; what are your hobbies?" (free time) *"My left arm is a bit sore today, mind picking up the slack for me?" (team up) Replying - Normal *"I'd like to continue my travels and fight for justice...nothing more." (dreams) *"I'm just glad to have made so many friends; I didn't have many before." (happy) *"Either sharpening my blades or brushing up on my studies." (free time) *"Of course. Always glad to lend an extra blade to a cause." (team up) Asking - Married * (dreams) * (happy) * (free time) * (team up) Replying - Married * (dreams) * (happy) * (free time) * (team up) Asking - Child * (dreams) * (happy) * (free time) * (team up) Replying - Child * (dreams) * (happy) * (free time) * (team up) Level Up * (6+ stat ups) * (4-5 stat ups) * (2-3 stat ups) * (1 stat up) * (1 or 0 stat ups while most stats are capped) Class Change Armory Barracks Alone Greetings - Normal Greetings - Married Roster Help Description Confession Battle Dual Support Dual Strike Dual Guard Critical Defeated Enemy Partner Defeated Enemy Defeated By Enemy Death/Retreat Trivia